Ruffled Moon
by bellmaree
Summary: She hummed the melody her heart was singing, high and clear and joyous. A cute fanfiction I made up, one shot, RemusOC, set in Marauder Era.


_Stomp, stomp, stomp, stomp. _She was seriously angry. No, more than angry. She was furious. _Stomp, stomp, stomp._

"Oh, sorry," she mumbled, bumping into somebody.

"Nettie? Annette Verity Karawell, is that you?" the boy she crashed into said, apparently astonished to see her. At her _school._ What a strange twist of fate!

She looked up quickly, as bewildered as the boy in front of her. "Remus! I'm surprised to see you," she said, falling into step with him. "What brings you- oh no, was it-"

"Yes, but don't worry about it, Nettie, I've got it under control. I just came to get another vial. Has James told you what he calls it in public lately? He calls it my 'furry little problem.' Ohhh, what's wrong? Why the long face, my pretty little Nettie?" Remus said comfortingly, chucking her under the chin gently.

Annette had screwed up her face in disdain at the mention of James' name. "Don't mention that bloody git's name to me ever again, got it?" she snapped, and then softened. Sighing, she said, "I'm sorry, Remus. He just rubbed me the wrong way today, that's all. Don't give me that look, Remus, I'm warning you. I'm not telling you what happened. _Remus!" _She swatted him playfully on the shoulder.

He grinned. Tall, with long, shaggy, tawny hair that hung in front of his eyes, he was what most girls at Hogwarts would call a heartthrob. To Annette, though, he was just a close friend whom she confided in everything. Well, _almost _everything. But he was a friend, nothing more. Annette grinned back and wrinkled her button nose as if she were a rabbit that needed to sneeze.

"Remus, could you do me a favor?" Annette asked slowly, choosing her words carefully.

"It depends on what you'd want me to do. If it has anything to do with 'my furry little problem,' then I probably can't. But-"

"No, it has nothing to do with that. Could you…" she twiddled her thumbs anxiously. "Could you… get rid of Peter Pettigrew, get James together with Lily, haul Snape up a tree and leave him there, help me with Defense Against the Dark Arts, and Ancient Runes, and Arithmancy…"

"Oi, that's a tall order for a non-morning person like me. I'll get right on that, and it'll be done within three months," Remus said seriously.

"Remus…" Annette said warningly.

"I know, Nettie, but _really._"

"You know what I mean. But the Ancient Runes, Arithmancy, and Defense Against the Dark Arts, and James with Lily, those you can do, riiiiiiiiiiiiight?" Annette batted he eyelashes and pouted. "Pleeeeeeeeeease? For me?"

Remus sighed. "All right. For you. Now let's see that Runes parchment of yours."

. . .

"Remus, what are we doing behind this bush?" Annette asked loudly.

Remus quickly put a finger to her lips. "Shh! Watch and you'll see, Nettie, just don't give us away- oh look, here they come now."

"Who they… oooooooh. James and Lily, I see now," Annette whispered.

"James Potter, you prat," Lily giggled, smacking him on the shoulder. It was not unlike the way Annette swatted Remus just awhile ago.

"Oh, _I'm_ a prat, am I? What about you, in Professor Slughorn's Potions class? _'Oh, Professor, Professor, I've finished tonight's homework and it's only the first hour of classes! May I do more, Professor, please Professor? _Honestly, Lily, that's how you sounded!" James laughed.

_Were Remus and I like that? _Annette found herself thinking. She shook her head to clear that thought out of her mind. _No, Annette, you mustn't think such things. He's like your older brother__ or a close friend- _only._But- oh, look at the gleam in his eyes, he really thinks this will work!__ He's always been so great, I think I'm__ in l__- _She snapped back to reality.

Sirius was wolf-whistling under his breath. Lily and James were snogging fiercely. "Blimey, am I going to give him grief!" Sirius chortled. Annette smacked him on the back of the head. "Merlin, you're a violent girl," Sirius mumbled.

She slapped him on the back of the head again.

. . .

_"There's no way _

_No way can I love you_

_We've known each other for far too long_

_Obviously_

_There'__s nothing__ I can do_

_It's a shame__ I blame_

_Only myself for loving you_

_When I know_

_Y__ou don't feel the __same __way I do_

_There's nothing more to say_

_There's nothing left to do_

_So I'm afraid_

_I'm going to have to say goodbye to you_

_I'm going to have __to tell myself_

_I'm not in love with you…"_

Annette sang softly to herself in a perfect, soothing voice. She was pacing up and down the Gryffindor corridor, fretting about, well, everything really. Remus, James and Lily, Severus Snape, Peter Pettigrew, and Arthur Weasley. Remus because of her mixed emotions for him. James and Lily because Lily hadn't told her about them together. Severus because of his Severus-ness and his bothersome attempts to defend himself against the Marauders. Peter because he was just so ugly and mousy and weird. And lastly, Arthur, because he was so fascinated with Muggle artifacts, the Ministry would eventually hunt him down.

_"__I never knew you felt the same way I have felt before_

_I thought you were just clueless, please don't kick me out the door_

_Nothing is as beautiful when it's compared to you_

_I have never felt this way I hope that you do too…"_

Annette heard a male voice singing back. Could it be…?

_"I've always wondered who you are_

_If we could ever be_

_I know that it's been done before_

_But I've never felt so free_

_You'd show up outside my door_

_And say you love me too_

_I'll ask you once, I'll ask you twice_

_Now, who, exactly, are you?"_

She sang back, attempting to coax him out from behind the nearest corner, where a suit of armor stood.

_"__I'll step out from behind here if you can answer three_

_Questions about my true self_

_Then I would let you see_

_Firstly, __what is my full name?_

_And next, my animal tamed?_

_Thirdly__, do I love you, so_

_You are not to blame?"_

The voice continued, making sure he stayed hidden.

_"Alright, I think you are too_

_Much like your friends' name_

_Moony is the werewolf you are_

_I know you're not ashamed_

_I'm certain you do love me_

_Why else would you be standing there_

_Remus John Lupin, come out_

_You and your tawny hair…"_

He came out from behind the corner. She smiled as he ruffled that tawny hair of his. She kissed him lightly. She hummed the melody her heart was singing, high and clear and joyous. Remus smiled shyly, tilting Annette's face back up toward his. They closed their eyes as their lips met again, this time for a longer, much more thorough kiss. Her arms wrapped around his neck involuntarily, his hands stroking her hair.

A scary-looking cat came and hissed loudly at them, causing them to spring apart. They looked around quickly to find none other than Lily and James, snogging as much as they were before. "Merry Christmas, Mr. Potter," Annette whispered, sneaking off with Remus.

It was August.

**Hope you liked it! Please review, they're much appreciated. Thanks:)**


End file.
